A Twinsectual Adventure in Hoenn!
by Tafyapyap
Summary: A chapter story request by Zombyra. Follow the Hoenn adventures of two twins, Alice and Matthew! See how they conquer through the Hoenn region, sexually and comically! Rated M ! ;)
1. Chapter 1

A Twinsectual Adventure in Hoenn!

Weeee! :D So yeah, a chapter requested story from an old buddy named Zombyra! He asked me to do this, and I hope you guys and him will LOVE this!

* * *

**Alice and Matthew... two twin siblings who will start their adventure in the forever great Hoenn region, but with a twist! An ADULT one! Alice is the older (by two minutes) female twin of 15 years old. Busty, spunky, and having quite the sassy attitude, she likes to take in charge and sometimes bully her brother. She loves wearing mini skirts and jackets with tanktops and different colored headbands time to time to match her long black hair and black, frameless glasses for her blue eyes. Matthew is the taller,but younger twin with short, spiky, black hair and the same blue eyes. Unlike his sister, he's a bit shy and submissive, but at least nicer and more mature than her. He likes to wear beanie hats and such opposite personality twins be able to handle the trial and errors of the journey?! **

_ Chapter 1: Twins Exciting Start_

"Alright!" Alice screamed out to the sky. Today, her and her younger twin bro Matthew were going over to Birch's lab to get their starter Pokemon. "Sheesh! I don't get why we couldn't get ours at 10 like everyone else!" She complained, stomping on the grass. Matthew quietly followed behind her as they entered the lab. However, no one was there. "What the fuck?! Where the hell's Proffesor Bitch?!" Matthew corrected her. "U-Umm, it's actually "Birch," sis-" "Shut it! Come on, let's go find fatso!" Alice ran to check on Route 101, but Matthew stopped her. "Huh? What is it?!" "W-Well... we really shouldn't go out in the open without a Pokemon..." Alice sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know! Mom and Dad said not to. Just like with EVERYTHING! Hell, they even told us not to do THAT!"

And what she means by "that," she means the promise her and her bro gave to their parents right before leaving. "Now you two, I've been hearing about the popularity of trainers doing indecent things with their Pokemon. It's disgusting!" "Mhm." Their Dad agreed, flipping through a page of his newspaper. "Yeah, and if you two want to become trainers finally, you MUST promise me that you'll do no such thing!" Their Mom strictly told them. Alice was completely against it and Matthew really didn't know how to think of that, but nontheless, they both promised their Mom and Dad they wouldn't do such things. However, Matthew, unintentionally, and Alice, DEFINITELY intentionally, will soon break this promise.

"So now what do we do? Just stand here and WAIT for him? Hmm?" She asked, stomping her foot. Matthew twiddled his fingers. "Yeah, I think that would be a great-" "HELP!" "!" "?!" The sudden scream from Route 101 caught their attention. "Woah, what was that?!" Alice bashed down there to the scene with Mattew chasing after her. "Sis, wait!" Speaking of chasing, it was Birch himself getting chased by a Poochenya. **"Bark! Bark! Bark!" **"Agh!" Birch was running around (in circles) for dear life. Then he was backed up against a tree. He suddenly saw the two. "H-Hey! Help me! Go in my bag right there and grab a Pokeball! Hurry!" The two nodded and rushed to the bag. In it contained three Pokeballs. One contained a Torchic, Mudkip, or Treecko. Out of two, one of them, Treecko, was female. Matthew, being a fan of Grass types, chose her, who had a Modest nature. Alice didn't really like Fire types that much, so she chose Mudkip, who had a Brave nature. The two, watching a lot of TV on battles and stuff, already knew what to do.

"Treecko, come on out!" "Mudkip, let's go!" The two came out the ball, ready to help the nice man out. "Mudkip, Tackle dat bitch!" "Treecko, use Pound!" With the double team of the two, it fainted in one go. Burch wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you two so much, but how about we talk in the lab, hm?" In the lab, Birch thanked them greatly. "You know, I think I'll let you two KEEP these Pokemon! Say, I think you should help me in return! See, look." Birch went and grabbed two Pokedexes and gave it to them. "Use these to record the data of Pokemon. Catch them, and you'll get even MORE data!" "Woah, cool!" "Wow..." He patted their shoulders. Now off, you two!" "Thanks, fat guy!" "Thank you very much, Professor."

After showing their parents, the two automatically got to training. Alice enjoyed making the wilds faint and making crude taunts in return. Matthew, being the sweetie that he is, would pet the fainted Pokemon and apologize. The Pokemon they chose loved their personalities respectively. Then, while still walking, Alice stopped for a second. "Umm, what is it, Sis?" Matthew asked. Alice let out a perverted chuckle. She let hers, and forcefully Matthew's, Pokemon go out and told them to train some by theirselves. The two shrugged and went to do that. Meanwhile, Alice wrapped her arms around her brother's neck. "U-Umm, Sis? What are you..." "Teh hee hee... don't act like this is the first time I've done this. Let's _do it_ to celebrate being trainers!" "Ahh... b-but-uumph!" She shut him up by pressing her lips against his. Knowing he would never have the guts to go against his sister, he coped with it and kissed back. "Mmm..." He brought down to the ground, his knee pressing up against her panties. "M-Mmm..." The hard knee of his pressing up against the certain spot of her panties were making her wet. She had her large breasts pressed against his chest, his hand sliding down under to grope them, as his sister likes him to do that.

"Hnnhh..." She pressed the tip of her tongue against his, becoming wetter as he grinded his knee against her. Matthew broke away form the kiss. "S-Sis, we really should stop. Besides, our Pokemon might see...m-might s-s-see..." "Huh? What's wrong?" Alice looked to where he was looking. "Oh! Hoo Hoo~!" Standing there were their Pokemon, who were pretty much watching the whole thing. Mudkip breathed heavily with his face red, his little member hiding behind his hind legs. Treecko, she was leaking out from her spot, trying to cover it up with her hands. Alice grinned. "Hee hee, it looks like our Pokemon love it, too! But they're way too small to do any REAL action with them. Mudkip's cock is too small and your dick would destroy Treecko's pussy." "Sis...such a thing to say so bluntly..." "Tee hee! It's the truth, isn't it?"

Alice got off Matthew. "Still, we can give them at least _some _pleasure, right?" "Huh?" Alice beckoned the the two to come over. They hurridly ran over. "Now, you two lay on your backs. No covering up yourselves, either." The two shyly did so, looking away from the two as their excited parts were clearly exposed. "Now Matthew, why don't we show them what our fingers can do?" Alice placed her finger inside Mudkip's hole. **"M-Mud!" **He screamed out, showing that he enjoyed it. She pumped her finger in and out of him, becoming even more excited herself. Matthew, however, was reluctant and embarrassed about doing this. **"Treecko~!" **She was getting fussy. "O-Okay." Matthew complied and slid one finger inside her vagina. He did it slow enough not to hurt, but not so much that she wouldn't enjoy it. **"Ko~" **She cooed, locking his finger inbetween her little, strong legs. "Heh heh! Mudkip's really liking it! It looks like Tree is, too! Come on, let's kick it up a notch!" Alice said, bringing the tip of her tongue down to his member. Mudkip screamed louder and moaned more frequently. Treecko became even hornier watching the two and wishes for Matthew to step it up, too.

Easily telling, he bends his head down and licks her small anus hole. **"Tr-Treecko!" **She wagged her tail in excitement, unintentionally smacking Matthew's chin with it, but he didn't care. The little Pokemon's first sexual experience, they came quickly. Alice licked the light amount of cum from Mudkip's member while as Matthew did the same for Treecko. "Haahn~!" Alice exhaled happily, enjoying the first sexual experience she ever gave to a Pokemon. Matthew didn't feel exactly right, but he honestly didn't hate it. "Well that was a relief! Well, off to Oldale town!" Alice said, putting her exhausted Mudkip back in his Pokeball. Matthew simply carried his, catching up to his running sister.

Here, their journey starts. Will they be able to handle the dangers and trials ahead?

* * *

**Well that's the end of this beginning chapter. Hopefully, I won't go too long between chapters like I tend to do. Expect chapter 2 not too long, hopefully. Well, see ya later!**


	2. Crusty Oldale and May

**Twinsectual 2**

**First chapter wasn't so bad, right? Well, here's 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Crusty Oldale and a Girl Named May_

"...THIS is it?" Alice scoffed, completely unamused by how Oldale looked. It is a really...really...REALLY small town with two houses and a Pokemon Center/Mart. Alice stomped the ground in anger. "What the fuck is there to do here?! To think I'd be so excited, too!" Matthew touched her shoulder. "Calm down, Sis. At least there's a Pokemart and Pokecenter, yeah? Let's at least heal our friends and buy a few things." "...Fine." So the two went to do that and then they try to go to the left. But...

"No! Don't cross here! I've discovered tracks of what could be a very rare Pokemon and I don't want you guys stepping over it!" "..." "..." Alice grabbed the scientist by his shirt. "Look here, fucker. We don't time for this shit. We've got a journey to go on, not camp out here in CRUSTY Oldale! Now are you gonna move, or am I going to have to beat you into a blood pulp? Hm?!" "Sis!" Matthew yanked Alice away. Matthew bowed to the terrified scientist. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive her." With that, he dragged her off to the north of Oldale, Route 103. When they got there, they could see in the distance a girl who looked only slightly younger than them wearing a green bandana. She was training her Torchic. Matthew looked at her happily, as he thought she was pretty. Alice, however, rudely called out to her. "Ey, fake gangster bitch!" "Sis!" "!" That caught May's attention. She told Torchic to hold as she walked closer to them.

"Umm, were you calling to me?" "Yeah I was! Who else?" "O-Oh, well, umm... My name is May, actually, sooo... call me that, please?" "H-Hello." Matthew bowed to her. "I'm Matthew. This is my older sister Alice. Did that Torchic come from Professor Birch's lab?" "Yeah! He was the only one left there. Dad, the professor, gave him to me! AND he's a shiny! See?" The two looked at him and indeed, he was; a much brighter color than a Torchic normally would be. Matthew smiled at him. "Hello, there." **"Torchic!" **Torchic happily pecked his feet. "Teh hee hee hee! He's so adorable!" Matthew patted his head, getting a happy chrip in response. "D'aww, see? He likes you!" Alice rolled her eyes and summoned her Mudkip. "Come on, let's battle!" "W-Woah! So soon?" "Yeah! Oh, are you scared because you have a useless ass Fire type?" "Hey! You wouldn't want me saying such things if Mudkip was going against a Grass type, would you?" "Mudkip don't take SHIT from NO types! To prove it, let's start by kicking your ass!"

The two took their stands. Matthew and Treecko watched, wondering if the over egoistic twin or good-natured girl would win. "Mudkip, Tackle that bitch!" **"Mudkip!" **May called out, "Torchic! Hurriedly use Growl to make his move weaker!" **"Torchic! Torch! Torch! Torch! Torch!" "M-Mudkip!" **Mudkip got scared and didn't charge on with his full power. It barely did anything to Torchic. "Now Torchic, Focus Energy and then Scratch!" **"Torchic! Tooor!" **Torchic started charging up power, and then released a powerful Scratch attack. **"Chiiic!" "Kip!" **Mudkip fainted instantly. "Damnit! Piece of shit!" Alice cursed, withdrawing him with his Pokeball. She threw the pay money at May. "See? That's what you shouldn't down Pokemon with a type disadvantage like that. Karma could end up being help in the en-" "Shut the fuck up! Come on Mat, let's ditch this stupid bitch." Alice stomped away. Matthew scratched his head. "I'm sorry. She usually isn't THIS harsh." "No, no, no, it's okay. She's just angry, that's all. It's normal for trainers when they lose a battle." "Oh...I see, okay. S-See you later, May." "Okay, see ya!"

Matthew caught up to his enraged sister, who was now able to walk the route that scientist was blocking, route 102. He grabbed her shoulder. "Alice, please calm down. It was just one battle, okay?" "Just ONE battle?! That was freakin' terrible!" "Well... had you not been so overconfident, then maybe..." Alice pushed him. "Ohh, so you're siding with her, is THAT what you're saying?!" "Umm..." Alice inhaled and exhaled before she became even angrier. "Sorry..." Alice sighed, unexpectedly crouching down to her brother and crawling to him instead of pulling him up. She brought his hand to her breast and pressed his hand against it. "Big sister was such a meanie..." She gave a seductive smile. "Shouldn't you molest her for punishment?" "U-uhh...!...Haah...!" Her fingers were groping the middle of his pants. "S-Sis, no...stop it..." "Hnn? But why? Your hand's moving on your own..." She brought her lips closer to his. "Don't be so shy... mmm..." She pressed it against his. "Mm..." His finger twirled her erect nipple, making her shake in delight. She brought his other hand to her thigh. He slowly caressed it up to her butt and gave it a hard slap. "Mmmm ahh!" She flinched and broke away from the kiss. "Th-That's for being mean to May." "Y-Yeah!" She bucked her hips up. "Spank me some more!" He brought his hand to again. She shrieked from every hit. "Ah! It hurts! But feels so good~!"

He gave her a good few more slaps before he was done. Her butt was red now and sore. "S-Sorry Sis. I didn't mean to hurt you." Matthew was giving her a carry now. "No, it felt amaaazing! I should be bad more often!" "No!" "Tch. Whateva..." Alice suddenly jumped down. "Hey, while we're here, let's catch something!" "Um... do we actually have any Pokeballs?" "Ehh, while you weren't looking, I nabbed some from some guy. Here!" She threw him 5, making them have even. "Sis..." **"Ruu..." **"Oh!" Matthew felt a light tapping on his shoe. He looked down to see a Ralts. "Oh, hi there!" He held out his hand. Ralts happily took it. "Aww, isn't it adorable, big sis-TER?!" Alice came from nowhere and peeked under Ralt's "dress." "PfftHAAAA! He's a MALE Ralts! How girly!" "Hey, don't say that! I think male ones are adorable, too!" **"Ruu!" **Ralts nodded his head in agreement. "Whatever, keep that thing. I only like sex with MANLY looking Pokemon, anyway!"

Alice walked over to the tiny pond. "Hmm, let's see..." She stared deeply into the water. Matthew and Ralts looked in confusion. "Sis, what are you doing? You don't have a fishing rod to-" With a "AHA" beaming from her body, she threw her hand down in the water and brought up a Magikarp. **"Karp! Karp! Magikarp!" **"Perfect!" "...Huh?" Matthew was blown away. Why would someone like Alice want something as ridiculous as a Magikarp? The Magikarp was flailing around endlessly in her hand. "Hmm, judging by the color of your fins... you're a male! Hah!" She grabbed a Pokeball and threw Magikarp in it. "Now if I use this piece of shit in battles... he'll become something AMAZING!" Matthew bent down to Ralts. "I'm with you. I'll battle with him so he can become stronger too." Ralts smiled and hopped on his shoulder.

Alice and Matthew continued walking, happy about catching their first Pokemon/ second member in party. "So Petalburg's next, right?" Matthew nodded. "Yeah. I heard there's a Gym Leader there, but he won't battle you until four badges, I believe?" "Really? What a douche... well, no point in looking at the town, then. Come on, let's find a gym we can do!" And with that, she grabbed her bro's hand and dashed off, excited to get her first badge.

* * *

**End of chap 2. Yeah, pretty boring with only a small dirty scene, but the third chapter should be much more interesting, I say. Well, hope you'll still stick around to read it! See ya!**


End file.
